


Unchain My Heart

by chadleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka/Gon/Kalluto/Killua, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentioned: - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleorio/pseuds/chadleorio
Summary: Leorio is visiting on Whale Island with Gon and Killua while Kurapika couldn't make it. Leorio tried to reach them but it never worked until he gets an answer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Unchain My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished for like two months but I just didn't release it rip i just wanted a leopika fic around this and I'm hefhbgf i feel it is very good teehee

It was a quiet day. Leorio was visiting with Gon and Killua on Whale Island. He had a week off between exams and Gon, after weeks of being forced to do nothing but study with Killua, pleaded with him to visit. He had hoped that it would get him out of studying, if Leorio was around, but Mito soon dashed those hopes.

“Absolutely not,” she said. “Just because your friend is here does not mean you’re getting out your studies. Mr. Leorio has very important exams to study for too.”

Both of the kids groaned, slumping onto the kitchen table sulkily.

“Come on, Aunt Mito. I haven’t seen Leorio for months,” Gon said with a whine. “Can I show him the island with Killua, at least?”

Mito thought, looking quickly at Leorio who shrugged, before she nodded. “You can show him around but tomorrow you both are back to studying. Alluka and Kalluto will be back tomorrow too since they wanted to see Leorio so you guys can help them catch up on what they missed.”

Gon and Killua both jumped up, Gon gave Mito a kiss and waving goodbye to his granny before he pulled Killua and Leorio out the door. 

Leorio couldn’t help laughing as he said, “I see you guys are having fun with school now?”

Killua crossed his arms. “No, it’s stupid. Why do I need to know how to do math. I was trained to resist poison since I was a kid and-”

“He’s jealous because I’m ahead of him in classes since I’ve been doing it longer.” Gon said, sticking his tongue out.

“I still can do everything better than you. Mito said I was catching up to you fast just you wait.” Killua retorted sticking his tongue out at Gon.

Leorio laughed, trailing behind the two and watching fondly. It had been so long since all three had been together and it was only soured by the fact Kurapika wasn’t there. 

It hadn’t helped that he felt an increasing sense of dread creeping up on him the closer the trip to Whale Island came. Leorio tried to ignore it, tried to also call Kurapika and invite him in hopes it would leave but it got worse and worse. They hadn’t answered as usual even after Leorio calling relentlessly one day. He tried his hardest to leave a good message to get them to answer but they never did pick up or call back. 

Gon and Killua acted like they didn’t notice but they knew that something was off. They tried their best to distract him but it wasn’t as effective as they wanted. Alluka was the only successful one in truly distracting him as she, upon walking in, immediately yelled happily. She threw herself onto Leorio, him swinging her around and holding her up, Killua hovering worriedly behind her.

She had taken to Leorio immediately when Killua came to visit with her. She never mentioned why she liked him so much but Gon said it was probably because of how Leorio is nice. Killua wasn’t convinced but was happy that his sister was.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Leorio said, easily holding Alluka up despite her coming up to his chest. “Long time no see - for both of you guys! How was your trip to the mainland? Did you enjoy seeing the mountains with your sibling?” Leorio asked, holding a hand out for Kalluto for a high five that they meekly obliged with.

“Yes!! Big Brother couldn’t come though so it wasn’t as fun. Kalluto scares people more than him so they got us kicked out of a restaurant!”

“Alright, alright, kids. It’s time for lunch.” Mito said, interrupting everybody. “Alluka, Kalluto both of you need a bath so I have some water ready for you guys. Make sure to put your clothes in the wash too.”

Alluka pouted before shimmying out of Leorio’s arms. Both ran off to the bathroom, throwing their clothes outside the barrier to give some privacy for the two. 

The arrival of the other two kids helped Leorio stay distracted, especially since Kalluto became interested in what Leorio was studying and he was soon having them quiz him. 

Soon, though, the feeling comes to a head. 

Leorio is the only one up when they call. 

He almost thinks he was dreaming when he sees Kurapika is the one on the phone. He answers excitedly but still tries to keep his voice down so as not to wake anybody up. 

“Kurapika, this is a first! Is there anything special happening? You never call me; man, you almost never answer!” He says. Kurapika gives a soft laugh and the tension almost completely leaves Leorio at the sound. “What’s up?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just felt like checking in. Are Gon and Killua there with you?”

“They’re both asleep upstairs. I’m visiting with Gon and his aunt right now with everybody while I’m off classes. You should have come and seen everybody. They were really hoping you would. I can go wake them up right now, if you really want to talk to them.”

Kurapika gives another laugh as they say, “No, let them sleep. It’s not important...Just tell them...Let them know I love them and to stay safe.”

“That’s corny of you, where’d this come from?” Leorio leans back, feeling the tension hit his chest more and more after the brief release. Kurapika sounds exhausted and their words are slurring just slightly as if they’re calling buzzed.

“It’s nothing, just thinking about how I hope they know this,” there’s a pause before Kurapika speaks again and it feels like they were about to fall asleep. “I hate to cut this short. I need to go now.”

“Ah, that’s no problem but make sure you call back soon or at least pick up once and awhile.”

Leorio is about to hang up when he hears Kurapika call his name. “Yeah?”

“...Actually, can you talk with me for a bit instead?”

“Of course I can! There’s so much I could tell you! But you sound tired so are you sure it’s fine? Your words are slurred and it sounds like you’re about to pass out. Are you drunk calling me?”

“Something like that. I needed to hear your voice is all. I still might fall asleep soon so don’t be upset if I grow silent.”

“Well, this is rare of you. Usually you’re right to the point. Are you sure everything is fine? I don’t mind letting you go for the night even though I do have lots to say. I need to know how you’ve been doing and if you’ve been taking care of yourself. You aren’t one to care about drinking water but that can really affect you sooner than you might think.”

“I’m doing fine.” Kurapika let out a wet cough and they turned their face away so they didn’t get blood on their phone.They almost let out a curse because it was wet and dragged on longer than it should have and they could feel their breathing hitch and stutter as they almost choked on the blood. Leorio didn’t miss that either.

“Kurapika…” Leorio said, sitting up straighter. “Do you have something wrong with your lungs?”

“You could say that. It’s...nothing. It doesn’t hinder me from doing my job, currently.”

“What are your symptoms, it could be serious besides just a cough. Let me play doctor for a minute. I’m supposed to be studying anyways”

“I know what’s causing it. You don’t want to hear all the gory details, I’m sure.”

Kurapika felt their head fall back against the wall they’re propped up against. They stare at the broken ceiling, watching the clouds roll over the night sky. A small breeze is the only thing interrupting the sharp smell of blood and rot through the warehouse full of bodies. They have a fatal amount of blood pouring from their torso. They can’t bring themself to try and limp for help as it is a futile trip to make. The warehouse is in an abandoned part of town and they’d be dead within the hour. He just wanted to hear Leorio’s voice...just one last time to remember why they pushed themself so hard. So they would never lose somebody they loved again.

“...pika, hey Kurapika!” Leorio says, louder than he meant. Something was wrong and he knew it. They couldn’t hide it anymore. That bad feeling was so hard to ignore and he knew there was a reason they called. They never answer let alone call back and call first.

“I’m sorry...I won’t be around much longer. I’m guessing you realized...something was wrong…”

“Where are you, I’ll come to you. It doesn’t matter where you are. I can get Melody to come to you for me or one of the people that work for you.”

“It’s fine. I’ve lost too much blood to even...even try to hope.”

“No, nope. We aren’t giving up like that. Where are you right now. What town. I’ll call the hospital nearest you to send somebody out to keep you stable until I can get there and work on you.”

Kurapika sighs. Leorio wasn’t going to give up like that and they knew it. They relent and it doesn’t take five minutes until Leorio has called the nearest hospital. The hospital of course knew Leorio and, at his name, drop everything and send the nearest set of paramedics to where Kurapika is. 

“People are coming. Just stay with me. I’ll let everybody know what’s happening and I’ll be there as soon as I can be. Ms. Cheadle is in that hospital so I’ll let her know what’s happening and to look out for your name.”

“You don’t have to try so hard for me.” Kurapika mumbles.

“Yes, I do. I’d do anything for you and don’t you forget it. Now stay on the line with me I’m still here I just need to get the kids up so they know where I am. Alluka gets scared when people disappear. Long story but, of course, it stems from her parents.”

They let out a soft noise while they hear Leorio hurriedly talking. It was just low enough Kurapika couldn’t make it out. They didn’t try to though and continued to watch the clouds drifting in the sky.

Their vision grew hazier and hazier and it took more effort to bring them back to talking by Leorio. They were barely able to say anything as they felt so heavy and it was so hard to even hold the phone anymore. 

Leorio was saying something but they couldn’t concentrate. They just wanted Leorio there with them instead of on the phone. It’s over and they were so...so tired. They had gotten the last of the eyes safely stored away and the spider is gone. This is where they were going to go and they’re okay with that.

Only...there were people around him now. It’s faint but people were talking and soon there were shouting and lights and there’s a face in front of him. It isn’t Leorio but it was somebody in a uniform Leorio wore a lot. 

It was so much to focus though that they eventually stop, drifting back to look at the clouds until it was dark everywhere.

Kurapika was so pale against the sheets. Only one person was allowed in at a time at the ICU so everybody let Leorio through. Cheadle came to check on them personally while Leorio is forced to watch Kurapika in an induced coma. 

“Their vitals are fine but they did lose a lot of blood. Tonight is the most important, as you know.” Cheadle was saying.

It barely registers with Leorio what’s being said to him as he sits in rapt attention, elbows on his knees, hunched over in the uncomfortable chairs given. 

Cheadle sighs, placing a hand on Leorio’s shoulder. “Call for us if anything changes. They’ll be out for a little bit so don’t get your hopes up.”

“I know,” he says listlessly.

She leaves him and all he has left to do is stare longingly at Kurapika, hoping nothing changes. Their vitals are fine, they look fine, albeit a little pale, but they’re alive. If they only could stay like that for a little longer than everything would be fine. 

They would recover. They have to.

Nurses flit in and out of the room around him, checking on other patients that were in sectioned off places around the two. They also come in and do the usual hello before checking on Kurapika. No new changes and it is so hard to remember that is a good thing because no change meant nothing’s wrong still. But he can’t help but want Kurapika to open their eyes. He needs to see life of some kind to finally be able to breathe easy.

Before he knew it though, the sun is coming through the windows and shining into the room. His eyes burn and itch but he still can’t tear away from Kurapika’s side, slumped over onto the bed more and more. It is only when he sat up and felt a blanket fall off his shoulders did he realize that he had fallen asleep. 

Still nothing had changed. 

He doesn’t leave though. He stays and only left to use the bathroom right outside the door. Cheadle comes through again that morning and tells him that his university was told he wouldn’t be back for his exams until she says so.

“Being a Zodiac means I can pull strings like these. You don’t have to worry about your courses for a little bit. You would do awful in class and exams anyway.” Cheadle had said. “But you can’t say for as long as Kurapika will need to stay to recover.”

It took a whole week of no change and little sleep before finally Kurapika is moved out of ICU and into recovery. Gon, Killua, and Alluka all pile into the room the minute they‘re given the okay.

Alluka sits on the floor and sniffles, crossing her arms grumpily. “Nanika could heal them no problem. I don’t understand why we aren’t allowed.”

“I told you, Alluka.” Killua says. “Dad would kill everybody not in the family if they saw Nanika. We can’t risk it. When Kurapika’s released we can try but not now with so many people around.”

“Thanks for the offer, kiddo,” Leorio says. He reaches down and gave her head a quick ruffle. “Some things you have to wait out though. It’s hard but it’s something you just have to do from time to time.”

They all fall silent and the kids settle in. Killua has a handheld game him and Alluka are sharing while Gon watches the two. 

It was a few hours before Gon spoke up again. “I can’t wait for Kurapika to wake up because I get to show them my cool new yo-yo trick. Killua’s been helping me these last few days!” 

“Oh, has he now?” Leorio asks, side eyeing Killua. “Has Killua shown you his tricks first?”

“Of course I have,” Killua says puffing his chest out. “It isn’t as cool though because my yo-yos are heavy and people get annoying when I drop them and they dent the floor.”

“Nanika could fix the floor in here! You should show Leorio!” 

“No way! There’s no blinds on the windows to this room, there’s no way I could.”

“Boo, you’re no fun, Big Brother.”

There was a soft chuckle from the bed that had everybody stopping. Everybody whips around to see Kurapika’s eyes a bright red, looking at the four wistfully. The three shoot up, Gon and Alluka crying out as they got closer.

“Kurapika!” Gon whines. “You scared us you shouldn’t do that again what would we do without you.”

Leorio felt a cold hand grip his and he closes his eyes, holding Kurapika’s hand to his forehead. Tears fell without hesitation as Alluka sniffs beside him into Killua’s arm and Gon starts chattering excitedly through his own tears with them, telling them how scared everybody was and what happened.

Killua is the one to call the nurse as everybody else was a mess. A nurse ran in, out of breath, and hurriedly checking everything for Kurapika. The four step away so she could work and Killua elbows Leorio.

“You’re getting emotional in your 40s, eh?” he said.

“I’m only 21, idiot.” Leorio says thickly. “I don’t need you kids sassing me.”

“Everything’s alright with Mr. Kurapika.” The nurse says, turning to everybody after a few minutes. “But since it’s still so soon, we still ask that only one person at a time visiting him.”

The nurse gives a smile before leaving quietly. Gon, Alluka, and Killua don’t even hesitate to turn to leave, letting Leorio stay again.

“I’ll see you kids later. Make sure you aren’t getting into too much trouble, okay?” Leorio calls after the three. 

Killua sticks his tongue out over his shoulder but doesn’t say anything while Gon just laughs.

Kurapika was barely awake when it grew quiet again so Leorio didn’t feel the need to say anything. It’s only when he felt them groping for where he was again did he let out a sigh that rattles, catching in his chest before he felt another round of tears creep up on him.

“Don’t do that again,” he whispers, feeling Kurapika gently wiping at his face.

“Don’t worry,” Kurapika mutters. Their voice is coarse and they let out a cough. “The spider is dead. My clans eyes are safe.  _ We’ll  _ be safe.”

Leorio just nods, breathing shakily and gripping Kurapika’s hand with his. “I’ll hold you to that one.”


End file.
